


Road Trip PREVIEW

by Nephane_Denella



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-05-06 23:34:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14658567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nephane_Denella/pseuds/Nephane_Denella
Summary: Nothing screams summer more than camping trips and fraternizing, so Isaac can't resist an invitation to the seniors' post-commencement camping trip.The worst he expected was a confrontation with Manny, a complicated lover from the past, maybe unauthorized hazing incidents, but not people turning cannibalistic overnight. Waking up from a near-death experience, Isaac must quickly accept Manny's wish to stay safe and by his side to through the hell that has broken loose overnight. As an unidentifiable infection stretches across North America, Isaac must begrudgingly accept Manny's wish to keep him and his traumatized twin, Gabriel, safe.Kenneth, a man who claims to be Manny's bodyguard, reveals that he is aware of Isaac and Gabriel's involvement in the Witness Protection Program. Isaac no longer believes that the virus spreading is natural and that Manny and Kenneth must have been involved in his and Gabriel's isolation from their town. Isaac quickly decides that he isn't going to follow Manny and Kenneth to clean up the government's mess. Instead, he suggests that they head to the West Coast."Think of it as a road trip."





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone, my name is Nephane Denella (or Nel) and although I am not new to writing online, I am new to writing on Wattpad. I started on fanfiction.net under a different name, I think ChiyoR, but I began changing it whenever I thought I would start writing again. I wasn't... Soon, I began reading stories on Archive of Our Own and Wattpad and I realized really soon that I couldn't realistically request stories. So, I became anxious to start writing over the past year and I decided to execute at least one idea: Road Trip. I cannot upload original stories on fanfiction.net, so this is a great platform. I don't expect my work to be perfect, so constructive criticism is appreciated for this piece!
> 
> My aesthetic: I prefer writing stories that are long because short chapters kind of underwhelm me, but I also want have a balance between long and short chapters. I am mostly interested in drama/horror/thriller/suspense, but I also want to contrast these kinds of stories with lighter themed stories with humor/romance and other genres of the sort. While I am revising Road Trip, I will also be writing a story called Lips about a college freshman clumsily exploring her sexuality. I want Lips to be light and fun.
> 
> Forgive me if I make rookie mistakes, but please support me throughout the process. I really appreciate advice. I'm actually both nervous and excited about Road Trip and Lips. Since Road Trip is considerably long and my schedule will change after this week, I think that I will upload every two weeks. The long chapters might compensate.
> 
> Also, this is kind of embarrassing, I was having a lot of fun with the title... I don't expect anyone to actually refer to this book as Lanes, Games, and Splattered Brains (LOL). Please don't--"book one" is fine!
> 
> Disclaimer: All of these characters are mine and the plot is mine, as far as I am concerned (though zombie apocalypses aren't mine). This is a work of fiction. Please do not steal my work as I reserve all rights to the piece.
> 
> Enjoy the preview. Here is the link to the full version: https://www.wattpad.com/story/139301673-road-trip-lanes-games-and-splattered-brains

The heat coursing through Isaac’s body was intense, exhilarating, yet scary at the same time. It was a rush from being lifted off the leaf-littered grounds, pressed against cool, smooth wood, to shaky breaths being devoured. He bit his lips and ground down into hot, hard body, moaning in appreciation as his hands trailed down thick amber biceps to forearms to hands with hairs bristled on knuckles. Calloused palms roamed Isaac’s body, following a path they’ve long since memorized. They squeezed Isaac’s hips, above already irritated skin in the form of large faded hand marks; those had yet to heal, and Isaac only smirked as his lover’s hands paused over the bruises. They made eye contact, seductive brown to a hooded and intense green and Isaac felt giddy, catching the jealousy in those eyes. His lover pressed against the fading marks, establishing his own as Isaac gasped and shivered from the sensitivity elicited from the action. His legs squeezed the waist they were wrapped around, not meek, but demanding more.

Those hands were hot, hotter than his own body and Isaac was under the impression that he was being branded. The thought made him laugh breathy as he grabbed onto his lover’s body, frustrated and pulling at the clothes separating their bodies. Isaac let out a sharp yelp and moaned when his long brown locks were pulled at, hair tie disposed of in the process. He mewled as he was pushed harder into the cabin, which must have been recently renovated because the wood didn’t groan against their pushing. He wasn’t surprised to see that the hickey on his neck was being glared at like it didn’t belong there. It shouldn’t belong there. He bared his neck more, bold, unashamed, as his silent message seemed to get across: fix it. He slipped his hand up the nape of his lovers’ neck until he reached tufts of curly brown hair and gripped, simultaneously being bitten. It was possessive and he loved it. His eyes focused on the swaying trees and dark sky as his head was pulled further back to lock eyes with the man above him.

Isaac huffed and rolled his eyes, “If you’re going to get possess--”

Any other comment was cut off by a squeeze of the hands around his waist. He expected to hear a possessive, you’re mine, but appreciated it when his lover just showed it through his actions. He agreed desperately to those unspoken words when hands slipped under his sweater, hips forced to press into his lover’s erection. He frowned when the friction was quickly gone. Sure, he didn’t mind playing along, but at this point his playful streak was running thin; he was just ready to check off ‘fucking in the forest’ off his bucket list and like hell he’d let anymore foreplay buffer that out any longer. When Isaac tired hurrying to take his clothes off, cropped sweater awkwardly raised to reveal his flat stomach and his shorts unbuttoned, he was taken off guard when a hand caressed his chin, bringing one his hair behind his freckled ear. It was an excuse to drag Isaac’s face to his.

“Manny, stop.” Isaac locked eyes with his lover and he tensed, nervous. Richard’s hand was growing heavy on Isaac’s face and he was staring with a hunger--this one different from before--that Isaac wasn’t willing to satisfy. Not with him nor anyone else. Isaac hurriedly pressed his hand against the other’s chest, forcing his chin free, pushing their faces apart.

Isaac cursed. Richard blinked after hearing his pet name again, but tensed when Isaac continued, “Didn’t know I was about to fuck Prince Charming. Last time I checked--we’re in a forest. Kind of expected this to be, you know, dirty.”

Dark eyes bore into hazel, then scanned the rest of Isaac’s face. Isaac didn’t want to think about what was being revealed behind that cracked mask.  
“What, were you expecting something to change?” He ignored the deep voice that whispered his name and instead demanded to be let down. He felt his lover tense and look behind him. Isaac quickly glanced back and demanded to be put down again.

“What a fucking turn off.” Isaac snapped, pushing Richard back and got down, fixing himself and swatting at a mosquito, annoyed. He expected to hear a comment about exhibition, but shrugged it off and smiled as he started walking towards the tall stolid man donned in the letterman similar to the one Richard was picking up.

“Isaac, wait.”

Isaac ignored him.

“Didn’t know you were expecting anymore company, Manny. You really were trying to get dirty.”

“I wasn’t.” Isaac rolled his eyes at the man’s response, not bothered to turn back around. Isaac tilted his head, confused at to why the man hadn’t said anything yet. He stopped walking, since Isaac wasa meeting him half the way. The moon was covered by a sheet of clouds above as the man stood under the trees in the clearing. The only light shining down on the forest floor revealed a golden Rolex on the man’s wrist.

“Wow, Josh,” Isaac smiled, “if Stace sent you, then good timing. I was kinda getting tired of old company.” Isaac attempted to cosy up Josh’s arm, but a faint metallic smell made him recoil. Red flags were going off in his head. He backed up, probably subconsciously listening to Richard’s request to get back now. Josh, the usually loud, troublesome, party-head jock Isaac knew just continued to stand stock-still. Even worse was the dramatic conceal of the shadow around his chest, up. Isaac gripped his arms through his cropped hoodie, a poor attempt to protect himself from the cool breeze. So much for dressing to impress.

“Holy shit, dude, did someone shank you? What are you guys on?”

Isaac wasn’t one to judge. Not really. The seniors were having an all out before commencement and he wanted to be part of that fun and hanging out with the seniors meant nearly anything appropriate for camping was thrown out his luggage despite his brother’s inspection. Isaac swore as he vehemently swatted another bug away from his chilled legs. Isaac stopped swatting at the mosquito and froze. Something didn’t add up. Josh was bleeding somewhere but he wasn't groaning in pain. It was too normal. Too calm. Then Josh started walking towards him.

“We’re leaving.” Isaac realized that Richard was now besides him and ushering him away, but Isaac looked back. Josh wasn’t moving.

Isaac stared and frowned at Richard as they hurried into the forest. His steps were hurried and Isaac couldn’t tell if he should have felt angry or annoyed or scared. Richard wasn’t saying anything. He just continued to lead them into the darkness. It wasn’t long before they both heard another set of footsteps.

“Am I supposed to be freaked out right now?” Isaac looked behind himself. No. Those steps were coming towards them. More than one pair.

Isaac felt a shiver run down his spin when he heard a animalistic growl. That was enough for Richard to tell him to run back to camp.

“Seriously?”

Richard picked up a branch nearest him as someone approached him. He wasn’t joking. Isaac’s eyes widened when their attacker’s face appeared in the light, mouth agape, eyes sullen. Their face was meaning. What was left of it.

Isaac quickly turned around, but he soon regretted closing his eyes because he couldn’t connecting spelching sound and scream to the scene finishing behind him. It didn’t take him long to make it back to the cabin at the clearing where Josh still stood. His panicked footfalls softened, but they still seemed to jostle Josh out of his stupor and he let out an animalistic growl. He then lifted his hand, a viscous red liquid dripping down it as viscara gleaned from where a few fingers should have been, revealed by the moonlight peeking through sweeping trees. That was only the damage Isaac could see outside of the jacket. Isaac’s nerve fired as his eyes narrowed, but before he could run back, he heard a large shout and a struggle, blows against skin, followed by another growl. His heart rate picked up as he directed his attention back to the spot he was just at, eyes going wide in terror. There was a long dark object in Richard’s hands, something dripping from it over a motionless body obscured from the shadows.

“Look out!” Both Isaac and Richard bristled at each other’s shout. Richard turned around to the person running up behind him.

Isaac let his eyes off Josh long enough for the jock to lunge at him. Isaac’s heart rate picked up as he haphazardly threw his leg up in an upward, round motion, kicking Josh square in the jaw with the heel of his Converse. He winced at the impact, losing his balance. Josh barely moved, but he did stumble back. Isaac took that as a moment of weakness and quickly grabbed the dirt for traction. He moved to pull himself up and towards Richard, but suddenly Josh charged and grab him around his waist and haul him up. He was too shocked to hear his name being shouted once more. His eyes were blurry and the air escaped his smaller frame. His hands gripped Josh’s forearms, but quickly recoiled from the gore. The sensation of his nails scratching the cool leather of Josh’s letterman was the least of Isaac’s concerns was dulled compared to the ache in his midsection. The grip around his chest wasn’t letting up and his legs flailed now as he succumbed to panic. Josh’s mouth neared his neck and Isaac whimpered as he was forced back pressed to the larger man’s chest. He froze. He’s not breathing. Holy shit he-e’s not… Isaac closed his eyes. He couldn’t stop the tears streaming down his face as Josh’s bloodied hand, his intact one, gripped his neck and exposed more flesh.

Isaac felt their connected bodies lose balance and jerk abruptly, as if Josh had been struck by something. For a moment Isaac blinked his teary eyes, darkening vision focusing on a thick branch floating above him.

What?

His heart speed up as he felt something wet was trickling down his neck and soaking his hoodie from the back, the corners of his vision flashing red then grey and white. His ears were ringing. It was as if time stopped and he could feel nothing but his life on a thin string, pain searing his stomach and something trickling down his back.

Something crawling on his skin.

Something wet dripped on his face, pulling him back from unconsciousness. Suddenly his knees were hurting and his cheek was cold. He was on the ground, staring up at a branch, dripping with a red substance, a drop of which landed on his cheek. He smelled it. His eyes trailed down the hand gripping the other end of the stick. Richard reclaimed his extended hand and straightened himself. Isaac’s breath hitched as he struggled breathing. He couldn’t scream, but Josh was doing it for him. He could hear those wails of agony now, as if his ears were a television and the volume was increasing. They were wounded wails. Wet wails. Josh gripped the branch impaled in his eye, throwing his head back. It sounded as if he were drowning, gurgling up the rest of his life.

Finally, he collapsed.


	2. Story Uploaded

If you were interested in the summary, check out the full story! On my page! 


End file.
